Witch Hunter Robin: Azuri 2nd Stage
by Aoi Kitsukawa
Summary: Second Stage of Azuri. The STN-J once again had to face the danger from Azuri as they became more powerful & endangered Amon and Robin. Not only that, Izumi herself realized that she had to deal with dangerous choice that can lead to her own life & others
1. Chapter 1

Witch Hunter Robin: Azuri 2nd Stage

**Witch Hunter Robin: Azuri 2****nd**** Stage**

A fan fiction by Aoi Kitsukawa.

Summary: Second Stage of Azuri. The STN-J once again had to face the danger from Azuri and this time, they became more powerful and endangered Amon and Robin. Not only that, Izumi herself realized that she had to deal with her dangerous choice that can lead to her own life and the others as well…

**As times wears on, more history had created…**

**The game of fate continued.**

**The time of deathly choice is coming.**

**From the inner heart of us…**

**Can we grab the future safely?**

Chapter 1: An Omen

A few days after the incident of the STN-J building and Amon and Robin's wedding day, Izumi sat on her own chair in her room; kept studying the book on her desk. The breeze of the end of winter slowly kissing her face; as she slowly lifted up her stray hairs that sometimes disturbed her focus on the book.

Looking at the cloudy day, Izumi wondered what exactly happened to their enemies-Azuri. The group of powerful witches that kept attacking them a year ago, at the same time when she and her friends' abilities had been seal.

The situations that always lead her into deep stress and depression.

Not only that, she met again with her mother's killer-Yakushi Komatsu and had several fights with him. It really made her sick.

However since the attack on headquarter a few months ago suddenly their enemies were gone. She felt something sly was behind of the disappearance of those witches, as they even did not attack them even after Amon and Robin were married.

Thinking of the new married couple, Izumi smiled to herself. She wondered if both of them wearing the gift that she had gave to them during their wedding day.

Suddenly her smile faded, and she quickly grabbed her right eyes. She pushed herself hardly from the desk and chair, and fell on the floor.

She held her right eyes as the pain spread throughout her body. How can she ever forget the pain that was a sign of bad omen? She really felt like to hitting her head on the wall when suddenly the door of her room was open and entered Ami Sakuragi, her good friend.

"Izumi! Are you alright?" She said as she held Izumi in her laps.

Izumi did not answer. She just kept silent for a few minutes until she slowly let go of her right eyes and breathed hardly for air.

"Izumi, your eye…?"

"I know…" She said as she slowly sat up from Ami's lap.

"You also feel it, right Ami?"

"Indeed…It's really pain, but I know the source is coming from you…"

"Which means that every one of us is feeling the same pain?"

Ami just silent.

"It's an omen…"

"An omen? Izumi, could it be…!?"

"Aah. The second stage of witch hunting is starting again, Ami…" Said Izumi.

"With his blue eye on my right eye, it's mean that the time is nearly come for me…"

"For you to make a decision, Izumi…" Said Ami, worriedly.

"I know…Even the STN-J also realize it."

"They already know…"

Both Ami and Izumi looked at the cloudy day as it turned into black pitch, and slowly the rain fell down on the earth.

Is that color was a sign of the future?

It was an omen…

Of a new witch hunting…

**Making the next chapter of Azuri in new story because it's too long in old story. The update will be late so please be patient. Jan e!-Aoi Kitsukawa.**


	2. Annoucement

ANNOUCEMENT: TO ALL READERS

FROM: LILY WARREN

SUBJECT: HIATUS STORIES.

Attention to all readers, especially those who put 'Story Alert' on Aoi Kitsukawa's stories.

My name is Lily Warren, friend of the author Aoi Kitsukawa, would likely to announce that unfortunately, our author was unable to continue her stories due to health problems and study reason.

Recently she was affected by some illness and need a long rest. She also a little bit busy with her studies so her greatly apologies for not able to send any new chapters. This is due to her past chikungunya fever that she had two years ago, that affected her body.

Currently I'll be in charge for any stories that she make up. If there are any new chapters, I'll try my best to send it to the site so that all of you could read it.

I am greatly apologized for the readers of stories of:

Something that I did not know

Evident from the past to the future

Remember

The Soul Flower

Thank you.

Lily Warren.


End file.
